Killing Time in the Castle
by Kaze no Takuto
Summary: When ruling New Hyrule starts to lose its sense of adventure. Link and Tetra come up with their own ways to liven up their daily routine in a way that only they could. Telink
1. Tetra's Turn

"And that concludes today's report," Mako bowed before Tetra as she rubbed her forehead from upon her throne.

"Thank you Mako. That will be all for now," she waved him off with a sigh, slumping over in her seat once he was out of sight.

Ever since she had taken her full position of queen of new Hyrule nearly everyday had been like this. A report here, a ceremony there, it was driving her crazy. Life in their new kingdom was certainly every bit as peaceful as they could've ever hoped, but that's just what was driving her nuts. Where was the adventure in a life like this? Daily life had become so routine she might as well be an actor in a play. Just one thing, anything, was all she needed to break up the monotony. Something she hadn't done before. Just like the good old days.

It was then she overheard the training exercises of the castle guards taking place outside. Turning her head she spotted Link standing on one of the castle's nearby balconies to overlook their sparring exercises of the new recruits. She eyed him as he shouted out various words of encouragement to his trainees, but what stood out to her was just how damn good he looked in that uniform. It was just tight enough on him that some muscle tone could be seen through the fabric. Looking him over, she felt herself becoming hotter as she now felt herself fidgeting around in her throne. When he turned more towards her it wasn't hard for her to notice the slight, but still very apparent bulge in his fairly snug pants. Her whole body heated up at the thought of having some of that inside her. At this point her lust sent an idea out to start brewing inside of her mind. An idea that no proper queen would go along with, but she had never considered herself proper to begin with

She licked her lips with desire before making a quick check around the area to see if anyone was watching her. Once she was she the coast was clear she carefully made her move.

Link was focused on two trainees in particular that were practicing with spears. They each took their stances to begin the next round of sparring as Link continued to shout words of encouragement. He was about to give them a piece of advice when he was distracted by something rubbing up against his leg. Looking down, he was startled to see his captain turned queen crawling around on the stone floor around him.

"Um... what are you doing Tetra?" He blinked with confusion.

"Killing my boredom," she answered nonchalantly while situating herself directly in front of him. With the height and angle of the balcony wall she could not be seen by the people below.

"I really don't know what you expect to do in this situation," he remarked uneasily

"I was just feeling thirsty enough for a glass of the finest milk in the castle," she squeezed his manhood through his pants fabric before going to work on his fly.

"Can't you wait until tonight?"

"I'm going to be gone tonight at a meeting in another town. As long as you keep quiet I don't see any problem with me having a quick snack," she pulled his penis out of his pants, "I promise not to be too much of a tease this time."

Making good on her words, Tetra promptly began playing with his soft flesh in her hands. He did his best to remain stonefaced, but his manhood soon started to enlarge under her touch. She could overhear the voices and clashing of weapons from the soldiers below. The thought of doing something like this so openly caused her heart to race and begin to give her the type of thrill that had been gone from her life for far too long. Despite the unusual circumstances, it didn't take her long to coax his penis to begin twitching in preparation for what she had planned for him. She wasn't sure if it was the angle or how horny she was feeling, but Link's dick never seemed quite as... juicy as it looked to her right now.

"Damn Link, has your cock always been this fat?" Tetra whistled under her breath

Looking up, she could see Link doing his best to remain focused on the training sessions taking place below him. Despite her earlier promise not to tease she had to take this chance to test the limits of his self control.

"That's right," she cooed while starting to tenderly stroke him, "Not a sound..."

She brought her pace down significantly as she worked him in her hands as tenderly as she could. In the bedroom she'd be all over him by now, but in this delicate situation she actually wanted to take the care to admire her work. A slight hitch could be heard in his breath as she remained alert for even the tiniest reaction out of him. Even as he did his best to remain calm his cock remained as painfully honest as ever. Veins popped out all over from the blood rushing through his loins. Her eyes lit up when Link finally achieved a full erection, a sight that Tetra would probably never get tired of. Through the whispers of others, Tetra had come to realize and appreciate how rare a piece of meat like Link's actually was. She squeezed him tighter in her palm to get a good feel of his pulse in her hands. With both hands firmly around him she began to rhythmically pump his shaft causing him to bend over slightly and grip onto the stone railing that was concealing her activities from the crowd below.

"You can't seriously plan to make me cum like this," he hissed to the queen below him, "It'll make a mess of the balcony or worse."

"I know what I'm doing," she reassured him, "Put your mind at ease and enjoy it."

"Oh yeah! Did you see that one?!" one of the recruits below shouted after emerging victorious in a quick sparring match.

"Y-Yeah!" Link stammered to the crowd below to fight back a groan, "K-Keep up the good work,"

Seeing his resistance weakening Tetra added a burst of speed and a spinning motion to the strokes she was making along his meat. By this point a healthy glob of pre-cum had formed on the head of Link's penis. Tetra gleefully snatched it up with her hand and applied it all along his rod to add some extra lubrication for her movements. To keep the groan he was holding in from forcing its way out of his throat Link had no choice but to bite down hard on his lower lip and stiffen his legs completely to keep from falling over. With Link recoiling above her Tetra quickly reached into his pants once more to pull out his scrotum into the open air as well. She delicately weighed them in her palm and contemplated popping one in her mouth but thought better of it when she considered how rare it was for her to give him a plain old handjob. Most of the time either Link or Tetra was too eager to shove his dick into one of her holes, but the current situation didn't give either of them much room to rush or complain. She briefly let him go from her grip to re-position her hands in a more comfortable game only to have Link's penis start twitching around like crazy the moment it was released. It was only then she realized just how much he had been holding back.

"Easy there now!" Tetra laughed and took him back into her grasp.

"You can't go that fast and then stop like that," he complained with exasperation.

"I didn't realize you were that pent up."

"I told you.. I don't want to... make a mess."

"You should know me better than that," she stuck her tongue out at him, "I'll deal with every last drop personally."

Tetra raised herself slightly and positioned his penis directly in front of her lips. While not actually touching them it was close enough for Link to feel the heat and moisture of her breath on his erection. As for Tetra the scent of his manhood always had a powerful effect on her senses. She took a good whiff of it before opening her mouth as wide as she could. Her thirst for his seed became clear from the erotic look in her eyes which were focused squarely on his throbbing arousal and the way her tongue hung out in anticipation of tasting his load.

The lewd expression coming from the girl below him hit Link in all his personal weak spots. Tetra always seemed to know exactly what he wanted to see. With her hands stroking his erection with more force than ever, her eagerness finally managed to break down his internal limiters and bring his climax out in full force. An audible groan broke free from his lips as his manhood spasmed with delight in her grasp. The first release of his sperm was straight and true directly in her throat. She giggled when the second and third ropes went down just as smoothly. Feeling a little mischievous she tilted his bursting erection slightly so she could collect the next few shots on her tongue to get a good taste. When he finally started to slow down she then maneuvered his penis so that his final spurts to decorate her face for him to admire.

"See? Not a drop out of place," she bragged with her face coated in his fluids.

Now that she had finally attained the seed that she had been hungering for she gladly swished it around for the mouth to truly savor Link's flavor. but something so simple was merely a warm up for Link by this point. With her reveling in his semen like that his own sexual hunger had been truly awakened. A sense of satisfaction filled Tetra from the sensation of Link's cum sliding down her throat, but when she had finished off the final drops she had been keeping in her mouth with a satisfied gulp Link took a fierce grip on her shoulders with a fully revitalized erection staring her right in the face.

"Ready for round two, my queen?" he rubbed his manhood against her cheek with a lustful grin.

"Round two? Woah, woah, woah," she gently pushed him away, "I told you I was only here for a quick snack, which was delicious by the way."

"B-But you can't work me up like that and leave now," he hissed.

'I'm sorry on this one, but we both still have jobs to do right?" she reminded him. This reminder prompted him to look back down at the trainees where noticed that a few were gazing up at him with confusion.

"You've all come along excellently, men!" he encouraged the trainees below while praying they hadn't actually seen or heard anything.

"I already told you that I've got a meeting with some rich idiots arguing about some land to get to," Tetra informed Link while cleaning his essence from her face.

"Fine, whatever," he huffed in defeat while struggling to stuff his dick back into his pants, "but you owe me one on this."

"I promise. I promise," she calmed him down while hurrying to her meeting. "Thanks again for the drink."

"I'll bet you're thankful."

With the rare frustration of Tetra actually leaving him unsatisfied, he pulled himself away from the training session and headed back into the castle. He worked his way through the castle hallways until he wound up in the throne room. Taking a glance at the seat that so frequently housed Tetra's impressive rear it was becoming increasingly tempting to just blow his load all over the throne. Just before he could fully unzip himself though, Niko suddenly entered the room to interrupt Link from doing something he might regret.

"I take it that the boss headed off to that meeting of hers," he commented

"Yeah she did," Link quickly closed up his fly.

"Not like you to be wandering around here on your own. Feeling lonely?"

"I guess you could say that..."

"Well, carry on then," Niko excused himself from the situation.

"See you around."

Link peeked over his shoulder to make sure that Niko was on his way out before returning to what he originally planned on doing. As he continued to stare down the throne another idea creeped into his head. An idea that just might have been even worse than the original one that he had. Especially since he'd probably need help with this one, but then again it might not be the dumbest thing that he and Niko had pulled off together.

"Hey Niko," Link awkwardly laughed towards his friend, "If you aren't too busy right now there's something I could use some help with."

"Sure what is it?"

To be continued...


	2. Link's Turn

-One day later-

"Home sweet home!" Tetra announced to the castle as she triumphantly burst through the doors. The guards that had been bustling around the castle dropped to their knees in order to welcome their queen upon her return.

"We have done everything we can to keep things in order while you were away!" the guard captain informed her proudly.

"And you will be well compensated for it, but for now I want you all to clear out. It was a long day and I want some time on my own to clear my head."

"Yes Your Majesty!" the knights rushed to clear her way to the throne room. She held herself upright as she made her way inside. Once she had arrived though, she promptly slammed the door shut behind her and collapsed against the wall with exhaustion. She heaved and huffed to catch her breath as the throne before her looked more attractive than ever. Knowing how much time she'd be spending in it she had had it custom made specifically for her ideal level of comfort. Stumbling over to the chair, she noticed a hole had been carved out in the center of the velvet seat.

"What the..." she tiredly examined the hole which, upon closer examination, was about the size her fist. It certainly wasn't there the last time she had been sitting on it, but her fatigue overpowered her curiosity and pulled her down into the throne anyway. A sigh made its way through her lips and she fully surrendered to the soft fabric supporting her tired muscles.

"How was your trip?" Link's voice inquired from behind her.

"About as you'd expect," she answered, "I've got two morons screaming at me and it's up to me to decide which one I hate the least."

She turned her head in hopes of seeing his face, but no matter which way she looked she could not find him in the throne room.

"Where are you?"

"Down here," Link poked his head out from under and behind the throne. It had been covered up so she wouldn't have seen him otherwise., "I've been waiting for you to get back."

"I appreciate the warm welcome, but exactly why are you hiding under there."

"You agreed that you owed me one didn't you?" he reminded her.

"Yeah, but I don't see how you expect to do that here."

"You didn't notice my little modification?"

"Modification?" she paused to think, "Aw hell."

She lifted up her dress to double check the hole from earlier. Just as she had secretly expected It had now been nicely filled in by Link's penis.

"So this is what you do when I'm not around?"

"Well... I had to get Niko's help for this one. He was actually able to make it so that we can open or close the hole whenever we want."

"So you actually told him what you plan to do with it?"

"He owed me a few favors. Especially in helping him get his own girlfriend."

"But to get the size and position of the hole right... Did you actually..."

"The whole bunch of us have gone to spas on guys only vacations together. They've all seen it."

"Is that so? I always took you to be the more modest type."

"It's all in good fun, and honestly I had no idea there was anything unusual about it until the facial expressions and comments that started coming after I took the towel off."

Tetra inwardly chucked at the mental image his comments created as well as vaguely causing her to recall another incident.

"To be completely honestly they were a lot more surprised than you were our first time. I was worried how you react," he added.

"Oh... W-Well I always figured you'd have something like that waiting for me. We've never been ones to settle for just average, right?" she answered in a somewhat dishonest tone.

"Um... thanks I guess."

"And to think I always thought they called you "the horse" because of all the times you carried us to victory" she suddenly changed the subject,

"Yeah, not really..." he bashfully admitted, "though I suppose that's a nice way to think of it."

The two shared a laugh over the story when Tetra was halted by the sensation of Link expanding against her inner thigh.

"Aw come on Link," she playfully whined, "I thought you were at least a but more patient than that."

"You said you owed me one, and I'll hold you to that. Those legs and butt of yours are too much for me to resist."

"Any requests?"

"Nothing in particular. Let me get comfy down here and you can do the rest."

Link wasted no time getting himself up to full mast. After yesterday, he had no intention of wasting any time getting it up. Tetra lightly bit down on her tongue while watching Link's growing snake rise all the way up to her belly and rest itself comfortably between her legs. True to his word Link made no extra movements aside from the light twitching of his erection that he couldn't help. The two of them were from ordinary in the ways that they would have sex with each other, but, even with all that experience, Tetra couldn't help laughing and the sight of Link's penis standing proudly from her own groin.

"Oh my! Isn't that a sight to behold? From this angle it looks like your cock could pass as my own," she snickered and closed her thighs around his shaft to complete the image, "I don't think this dress is suited to cover up a boner like that."

"So you're finally learning to sympathize with my problems?" Link hummed as the warmth of her further added to the heat of his erection.

"I wouldn't be the first from what I hear. Some stories say that one of my ancestors once disguised herself as a man, but I doubt mere magic could create a dick as magnificent as yours."

"Then show me what you really would do with such a dick."

Tetra began to ponder over exactly what to do with the beating object now sticking out from between her own two legs. The more she stared at it the hotter she started to feel. From this position she could really feel its firmness pressing against her loins. Its hardness always went together nicely with her own moisture and she could resist lightly grind herself against his pole. Even through her underwear its texture and energy were enough to send a shiver up her spine. Her rubbing quickly increased in intensity as her exhaustion from her work only served to make her more sensitive to the contact. Link wasn't exactly surprised to see Tetra using the situation more for herself, but given the long day she had had he wan't going to complain and enjoy the stimulation her warm legs and womanhood were giving him.

"Well aren't I being selfish?" Tetra's sensitive Hylian ears managed to pick up on the light grumbling from the owner of the penis sticking out of her chair.

"No, no, you can continue pleasuring yourself. I don't mind."

"But if I'm going to pleasure myself I should really start jerking off this big cock of mine, don't ya think?"

Much like the day before Tetra wrapped her fingers around Link's hardened member, but the different position gave the act an entirely differently feel to it. Stroking him like this sent her mind back to the first time she had ever peeped in on him on the pirate ship. It was that time in a young person's life that they start noticing the distinct and developing features on the opposite sex. Link learned a lot about girls from the spicy stories the pirates had to share about the one-night stands that come and go as part of the pirate lifestyle, but, being the only girl on the ship, Tetra had no choice but to take a more hands on approach to her sex education. She drilled a pair of holes i her cabin to allow her to peek into the bathroom. She had simply planned on watching one or two of them wash themselves to see what a male's body really looked like, but things rarely end up being that simple when Link gets involved.

One day Tetra had noticed Link trying to stealthily make his way into the washroom. Little did she realize that it was all because Link had been ogling her developing hips a bit too long to the point where it was simply too much for a teenage boy to take. Seeing the chance to check out the goods on someone she had already slowly begun to take interest in as a partner, she made her way back into her cabin and positioned herself in front of her peepholes. What she had managed to learn about boys up until then did not prepare her to behold the eye boggling, jaw dropping sight of Link hurrying to sit on the toilet, drop his trousers and allow his meat stick to spring out in all of its glory. At that age he was still just a tad cuter than he was manly, but seeing him whip out a hard-on comparable in size to her forearm was the first time Tetra felt the need to use the word "beastly" to describe him. What was truly beastly though was the way he took his swollen arousal in both hands and started to savagely pump himself at a maddening pace, all the while fantasizing about the girl that was spying on him at that very moment. Seeing him so eagerly going to town on his genitals prompted her to send a hand into her own pants in hopes that perhaps she could get the same effect that was causing him to huff and heave the way he currently was. Once her curious finger brushed against her young clitoris she was hooked and could be described as where it all began. The two indulged themselves for several minutes; each driven by the desire to one day perhaps have the other touching them in such a sensitive way, but there was still a key difference between them. When Tetra's orgasm hit her she shook and quivered under its force, but when it was Link's turn to cum he downright exploded. His penis unleashed a sea of white all over the washroom in a formidable display that Tetra would fantasize about in her bed for months, but, true to form, the moment Link came down from the peak of his climax he began rushing to clean up the ropes of splooge he had shot all over the floor. The expression on his face when some of the other pirates started knocking on the door in hopes of using the toilet reminded her of why she had her eye on him in the first place. She never used the peephole again having seen all she ever need to and more. One thing was for sure though. As a pirate she had prided herself on always finding a way to get the things she wanted, and now that _weapon_ Link had been hiding from her for years was now damn near the top of that list. Of course, Link eventually did work up the nerve to ask Tetra on a date and things only snowballed from there to where they were right now. Thinking about all that happened to get them to this point couldn't help but make Tetra feel sincerely happy inside as she now held Link and his greatest treasure in her fingertips.

"Hey Link..." Tetra lightened her stroking slightly to reminisce, "Y'know this hole you fixed up here reminds me of something I once did when I was younger."

"Really? Like what?"

"Um... It's nothing. I'll tell you later," she thought better of telling her story at the last moment, "Just know that I love you, my dork with humongous pork."

"Yeah, I love you too." Link stated as clearly as he could. Regardless of the position he was in he would never shy away from taking the time to say those three words.

Tetra on the other hand preferred to prove herself with her actions rather than words, and opted to go with another method to get her point across. Steeling herself with a deep breath, she tensed up her arms in anticipation of the biggest workout she had gotten in a while. Focusing on the image still burned into her mind from that day she started to pump Link as ferociously as her arms would allow her to. Even by her standards this was rough, but she had learned more than enough about what Link was capable of handling. With his penis still so close to her thighs and groin her womanhood could feel just how much hotter Link's dick was getting from the massive in crease in friction and pure passion. Even with his face and body hidden under her throne the sound of Link's intensifying breathing took her right back to her spot right in front of that peephole years ago.

"Tetra," Link gulped in a desperate puff of air. Her force was slowly but surely starting to overwhelm him, "I know you're having your little fantasy and all... but you're going at it like me in a bathroom when I was sixteen."

It was all Tetra could do to keep stroking and not burst out laughing at the ironic comparison.

"I know," was all she could manage to squeak out with a giggle.

Not to be deterred from her goal, the throbbing that had overtaken Link's erection told her that she could not afford to let up down even as her own loins were begging for satisfaction. Her breathing picked up as she put every last ounce of effort she could into giving his rod an old-school jerk off session. Link's panting behind her was another positive sign of her success. Normally Link's shaft would require tender care and focus lest one by be worn down and torn up by it before even a single orgasm, but now she was going to put all she had done with it until now to the test to see which would truly come out on top in a head to head match

"Come on. Cum. Cum!" she muttered to herself while tensing up her own muscles as Link tightened his own.

By this point Link's pelvis was pushed as tightly against the underside of the throne as it could. Tetra had never been the most gentle of lovers but like this it felt more like she was trying to tear his dick off, and it was only making his dick hunger for more. Through the close contact his penis had with her crotch the sensations going through Link's loins almost felt like they were flowing directly into her own. Her thighs clenched together tighter so she could more thoroughly enjoy the sensations rushing through his manhood with each thrust of her arms. At this point she felt like she truly was Link on that bathroom toilet. There was only only one thing left to do to properly recreate that wonderful image.

A few more grunts came out from behind Tetra's head and that's when he finally erupted. Shot after shot of his semen launched from his penis and splashed out onto the floor. She could closely feel the fluids rushing through his member, and it only increased her desire to cum herself. Just like Link though, once his orgasm subsided, her attention had to be drawn to the mess the two of them just made in the throne room.

"Should I clean that up?" Link poked his head out to observe the extent of the mess he had just made.

"No, no, no, I'll take care of it this time," she volunteered, "Now don't you move."

"This time?"

Tetra paid no mind to his inquiry and hurried out to fetch some towels. Link complied with her request and took the time to take a breather. Even he needed a little time to recover from something that intense. His queen soon return and dropped to her knees to deal with the slippery substance that now coated much of the hardwood floor. She started by simply wiping it up like any other spill, but when she spotted Link peeking at her work she decided to have a little more fun with it. First, Tetra spun herself around to giver Link a perfect view of the curvy rear he adored and made sure to add a good wiggle while she continued to deal with his spunk Watching her hips sway was the recovery Link really needed as a new erection rose up from the royal throne. For the finishing touch, when she reached the final few drops of his semen, she tossed the towel aside and gently scooped up the remains onto her delicate tongue. This little show was enough to get Link lightly thrust against the back of the seat as if he had been reduced to feeling like a caged animal. Remembering that this was supposed to be for his enjoyment Tetra realized that the time for play had to end.

"It's time for the queen to take a seat on her throne," she announced, "her proud, firm, and grand throne."

She lifted her dress to reach for her panties and dispose of them. Even as a woman, they had become far too restrictive for her. With a dignified strut she made her way over to the seat where Link's manhood awaited for. She took a grip onto the arm rests on the chair and hovered directly over the pole sticking straight up in the air. It wanted to fill her up just as badly as she felt the need to be filled. With an exhale of relief she allowed herself to drop right on top of him. His meat wasted no time stretching out her insides and making itself right at home in her vaginal walls. A hum escaped her lips as she mentally and physically adjusted to his size inside of her. For a brief moment she couldn't remember whether it had been days or weeks since had last had his shaft within her, but it certainly had been to damn long.

"My throne..." she murmured with a hand on her belly. With the feeling of fullness Link's dick brought to her, she felt whole for the first time in a while.

However, just when sh was about to start moving, a knock came at the door.

"Captain!" Mako's voice called into the throne room, "I know you just got home, but I have a budget report you really need to look at."

Tetra intended to shoo him away, but before she could respond the door creaked open. She froze and inwardly cursed at her negligence with the door lock as Mako made his way inside.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but if you could just sign this we'd be able to get things done so much faster," he hurried up to her with a pen and a sheet of paper.

"Y-Yeah, no problem," she accepted the form from him. Maintaining her composure with the flesh pulsing inside of her was one of the most difficult tasks she had been faced with.

As she scribbled her name down on the bottom of the document it was Niko's turn to burst into the throne room uninvited.

"Mako, I told you she specifically said she didn't want to be disturbed right now," the former swabbie scolded his crewmate.

"A quick signature was all I needed. No trouble," Mako took the paper back from Tetra's lightly trembling hand.

Remembering the project he had assisted Link with mere hours earlier, one look at Tetra's bright pink face informed Niko of all he needed to know about the situation.

"Come on Mako," he sneered, "Can't you see how much she's enjoying her throne after such a long time away?"

"Yes, I suppose I could have waited a little longer."

"And exactly how are you feeling Your Majesty?" Niko turned to Tetra, "I certainly hope you're feeling comfortable,"

"Oh yes veeeeeeery," she fought back a moan.

Hearing Niko's quips prompted Link to dump some fuel on the fire and discreetly start to move himself in and out of Tetra's body. The two turned the heads when they heard a gasp escape her mouth. Her neck whipped back against the chair and her eyes rolled up for a split second.

"Damn that Link. I've got to figure out how to get my girl to make faces like that," Niko whispered to himself

"I certainly hope the queen isn't coming down with a cold," Mako noted with concern.

"She just needs some time to herself," Niko decided to not make the situation any worse, "You got your signature so let's get out of here."

Without so much as a chance to object, Mako found himself being hurried out of the room by his buck-toothed friend. With a wink to the queen as he left the room, he took the care to lock the door as she had forgotten to earlier. Once the duo was gone Tetra turned her attention back to the source of the throbbing in her abdomen.

"You may not have any shame to speak of, but I still have my dignity as queen to maintain," she pouted.

"There's nothing undignified about a queen enjoying her throne," Link echoed Niko's comments.

"You're just lucky he's even more shameless than you are,"

Done with the usual bickering, Tetra had ignored the object throbbing against her inner walls for as long as she could bear. The need in her hips took over and started to rock their way up and down the pillar that was filling her. With his meat so well lubricated by the juices she had been leaking for the last several minutes her movements were as smooth and easy as she could've asked for. Despite how much he enjoyed how well Tetra's vagina squeezed his member, the view of the back of the seat got a bit boring for Link and he soon peeked out again to take a gander at the ass that was bouncing its way across his hardened length. Even through the fabric of her royal clothes, Link could still make out the way her buttocks jiggled with each motion they made along his shaft, and it drove him crazy. Tetra's eyes had slammed shut to along her to bathe in the wonderful things having her insides spread out like this made her feel. Being so relaxed, her orgasm hit her even quick than usual. The tingling she felt in her womanhood spread to every part of her worn out body. Link could feel her insides open up even wider in hopes of received his own orgasm as well, and he was never one to disappoint.

Out of respect for all the effort she had given him today, Link wasn't going to waste time holding back. With a few light thrusts on his own part he glad threw himself into the thralls of climax. He clutched the throne with all his might as even more of his potent seed shot right up from he erection and into the queen planted squarely on her throne. Grunts and groans came from them both as their fluids mixed in that one ultimate moment of unity. Link's semen swished around nicely inside her with each burst he fired off until both slumped back at the limits of their endurance.

"So? Are we even for yesterday?..." Tetra panted with exasperation and relief.

"I suppose," he admitted with the same heavy breaths, "Did you like your new toy?"

"It's alright, but..."

"But?"

"But... I kind of missed being able to see your face..." she blushed. Living dangerously like this certainly was erotic, but she appreciated the romance element more than she liked to admit openly.

"Aw, Tetra!" Link leaped out from his hiding spot and threw his arms around her. She'd normally complain when he jumped her like this, but the afterglow stopped her from complaining too much.

"Hold on. I'm still a little worn out," she rested her arms around him, "I think I'd rather continue after a short nap."

"Mind if I join you?"

"No funny business?"

"Not until you wake up at least."

"Good enough for me.'

Link assisted her off of her seat and gave her a romantic gesture to head towards the bedroom. She glanced back at the hole in her throne one more time before going with him. Despite what she said earlier, something told her that hole hat not come close to seeing its final use, but for now she was satisfied to go for something a little more vanilla.

"You had better not start snoring on top me of me," she warned him.

"You're not the only one who works hard around here," he retorted.

Things could get plain around the castle, but as long she had Link around Tetra felt certain that they wouldn't get too boring anymore.

-The end-

A/N: Just got my Toon Link amiibo and this story done just in time for Valentine's Day so this is my gift to him. My policy for these stories is to try to go with what's unusual but not impossible, but the idea of Link from with Wind Waker growing up to have an elephant dick just feels right to me. It suits his braveand careless nature and mandates that he end up with the kind of feisty girl that can actually handle it.


End file.
